1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a dummy memory cell.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A NAND flash memory is a representative nonvolatile memory device. The NAND flash memory includes a plurality of memory cells connected between a bit line and a common source line. Memory cells adjacent to the bit line may have different operational characteristics (electrical characteristics) from those adjacent to the common source line. Thus, problems can arise in memory cell operations due to the differences in electrical characteristics.